


【dickjay】 who am I

by clee17



Category: titans(TV)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clee17/pseuds/clee17





	1. 上

平安夜的白天哥谭飘起了雪，Dick在Alfred的指导下耐心地为摆在料理台上的火鸡涂抹调料，他不得不承认自己并不是非常擅长干这活，但Jason就在对面埋头专心致志地捣碎土豆泥，他甚至没注意到一些土豆泥和奶油停留在自己的鼻子上，这让Dick总忍不住向他望去，而后无法抑制地露出微笑。  
在他第三次把调料抹到Alfred手上后，管家叹了口气。  
“事实上，我有些材料快用完了，”Alfred在围裙上擦了擦手，“我想，您和Jason少爷也许可以去买一些，毕竟过了今天之后各大超市就不再营业，我们很可能在圣诞节会发生食物危机。我确信Bruce老爷还有一辆车没来得及停进车库，您可以在院子里找到它。”  
Jason停下了手上的活，眨了眨眼睛，他愣了片刻，像是回忆起来了什么而后颤抖一下。  
“我们不能让那发生。”他赞同地点头，开始摘下自己身上的围裙。  
Dick如释重负地舒了一口气，他对于往鸡屁股里塞香料这件事感到有种微妙的不适，而当他终于解开围裙时Jason已经从厨房里消失了。  
他们在前厅碰面时，男孩已经戴上了手头和围巾。  
“给你的，”Jason将另外一条围巾扔上了Dick的脖子，当他靠近自己时，Dick亲吻了一下男孩的鼻尖，混合了奶油的土豆泥尝起来甜腻而柔软，作为回应，Jason跳起来恶狠狠地咬住了Dick的鼻子。  
男孩柔软的舌头扫过被冷风冻得冰凉的鼻尖，让Dick感到一阵舒适而满足的颤栗，他低头试图继续这个吻，但Jason躲开了。  
“快点，我们不能冒圣诞节没有食物的风险。”Jason拽着Dick的围巾向庭院里跑去，猝不及防的窒息感让Dick踉跄了一下。  
“放松，”Dick并不真的认为Alfred会犯下在圣诞节前没有准备好足够食物的错误，但Jason看起来十分认真而焦急，于是他不得不加快了步伐，“我们会赶上的。”  
“我们不能冒险。”Jason坚持，“圣诞节饿肚子的滋味糟糕透了，哥们。”  
新积的雪柔软而脆弱，男孩踩上去发出了咯吱咯吱的声音，他们看到Bruce那辆可怜的、积满了雪的劳特莱斯时忍不住互相对视了一眼。  
“好吧，如果是几年前，我一定会毫不客气地把它的轮子卸掉。”Jason评价，他伸出手去拨掉车轮胎上的积雪，看起来跃跃欲试，而后又因为冰冷而忍不住搓起了手，“一辆被扔在雪地里上冻的豪车，我爱死这种阔佬了。他们多半有钱到压根懒得去找哪位小偷搬走了他们的车轮胎，而一个车轮胎足够我过一个超级奢华的圣诞节了。”   
Dick脱掉手套，小心地把男孩的手握在手心里，眼下它们被冻得有些发红了，他摩挲着，试图让男孩暖和起来，但Jason饶有兴致地甩脱了，在车前盖上好奇地划出了一道痕迹。  
“我见过有人这么干，”他宣布，而后在车前盖上写了一个J，他满意地端详了一会儿，而后又搓着手大笑起来，“这行为蠢透了，在停车场过夜时我总见到有男人带着女人在车前盖上写上名字，而后画上一个爱心，然后赌咒发誓那就像他们的爱一样，他们要永远在一起，假装谁都不知道雪要不了多久就会化掉。我那会儿只能缩在车前座底下，祈祷他们早点走掉，好爬回座位上继续睡觉。”  
Dick为此感到喉咙有些干涩，他重新握住了男孩的手，而后在男孩姓名首字母的旁边画上了D 字，并用一个并不十分规则的爱心圈了起来。  
“这一点儿不蠢，”Dick宣布，他把男孩拉进怀里，肩并肩打量着图案，他觉得自己挺有创作天赋。  
“但我们一会儿就会擦掉它，”Jason故作不屑地努嘴，但Dick注意到他的嘴角跳动着，像是随时要露出微笑来，“而且雪会化掉，然后什么都不剩。”  
“我们不会。”Dick斩钉截铁地说，他拉开车门，让Jason钻了进去，而后自己坐进了驾驶座，“你知道，我一直想过，在Bruce的车前盖上画一只罗宾鸟，然后在冬天的哥谭疯狂的转圈。他会很生气，但是又装作不在意，然后给我一顿关于身份掩饰的说教。”  
Jason放声大笑，他舒服地窝在宽敞的副驾座里，扭动了几下，而后催促Dick快点离开。  
Dick没法不注意到他那仿佛是不经意地、带着微笑的、总瞥向车前盖的目光。

哥谭市的Wayne旗下连锁超市通常营业到平安夜晚上8点，这成了很多来不及购买圣诞食材的家庭的最后一站， 即使在这个时候也人来人往。Dick注意到Jason挑选食材十分娴熟，他迅速而快乐地将货架上的食物扔进购物篮。  
“黄油，president,不要用植物黄油，那口味糟糕透了。”  
“全脂牛奶，我恨死去脂牛奶了。”  
“意大利面，我要天使面，和蝴蝶面。”  
当Jason向购物车里扔三色冰淇淋、冷冻热狗和冷冻汉堡时，Dick忍不住把东西重新拿了出去。  
“不，你不能在圣诞节吃这些。”  
Jason撅起了嘴，他坚持将冷冻热狗又放了回去：“但是我喜欢它们。”  
“不，你不知道什么是对你更好的。“Dick坚持将东西又拿了出来，有时候他可以像Bruce那样固执，”而且你不知道你喜欢什么。”  
“那不是真的，我知道我喜欢你。”Jason死死拉住Dick的手，高声抗议，“而我他妈的也爱死这些热狗了，你休想把它们扔回去。”  
“不，你不能买它们.” Dick觉得自己听起来几乎要像一个混球了，他坚持又把东西拿了出去，“这是圣诞节，你得吃一些热的、有营养的、丰盛的食物，不是这些。”  
Jason停了下来，犹豫地凝视着购物车，紧咬下唇，这让Dick几乎要妥协了，他没法忍受Jason这个模样，但Jason接下来就放松了对他的禁锢。  
“你是对的，Dickie，”Jason轻声说，“我只是——只是没想过会有人对我这么说。我的意思是——我总瞧见那些孩子们跟父母们说我可以要我的冰淇淋吗？然后那些大人们会耐心地对他们说不行，不，这个不行，我们可以有一些冰淇淋，但不能是辣热狗。这个我没体会过，但是……”他犹豫地又攥紧了Dick的衣袖，“这感觉不像我想象中那样糟糕。”  
Dick感到自己仿佛一块黄油被融化了，他没法不感到歉疚，于是他重新弯腰将那些冰冷的垃圾食品分类，每样只留下一份扔进了购物车。  
“只有这一次，”他告诉Jason，“下不为例，毕竟这是圣诞节。”  
Jason向他露出了前所未有的有些腼腆、温顺的微笑，而后又迅速地跑开了。而当Dick再看到他时，他又是那个骄傲而不可一世的Jason了。  
“我们得快点，”他高声宣布，“Alfred不会喜欢等太久的。你磨蹭得就像一只喝醉了酒的蜗牛，Dickie.”  
Dick无奈地耸了耸肩，但仍旧忍不住要微笑：“乐意之至。”  
他们在麦片的货架前停留得稍微久了一些，Dick坚持要Alpen，而Jason决定要weet-bix.  
“Weet-bix太难吃了。”Dick大声抗议，“它口感单调。”  
“但是它有蝙蝠侠的图标印在上面，这是限量款。”Jason坚持不肯让步，“这还是今年最后一盒，我不要放弃它。”  
Jason说的没错，眼下货架上只剩一盒了。  
“我们应该吃掉它们，而不是盯着它们的包装。”Dick不放弃自己的观点，”那是麦片的功能，它是用来吃的。“  
”我们又不会吃掉它。”Jason不甘示弱地反驳，“事实上它既难吃，又没有营养，Alfred根本不会让我们沦落到以它为生，我们只会把它扔在冰箱顶上，直到它过期。”  
一双瘦削而敏捷的双手从他们中间伸了过去，迅速抢走了最后一盒限量版weet-bix.  
“嘿！”Jason生气地大叫起来，“哥们，那是我先看中的。”  
同样瘦削而敏捷的少年不安地挠了挠头发，他把麦片抱进了怀里，勇敢地回瞪着Jason：“限量版，哥们，先到者先得。”  
Jason气坏了，他的头发仿佛都要因此而竖起来了。  
“说得正好，我们可是先来的。”他高声大喊。  
男孩后退了两步，不得不说他看起来并不像是能够很好地处理肢体冲突的那一类，而愤怒的Jason像足了一个校园恶霸，但男孩意外地有决心：“但是，你的同伴明确地表达了他不想要，所以你们并没有决定什么。那表明它还不属于你们，也就是说我完全可以拿走它。”  
Jason成功地被绕糊涂了，他若有所思地点头，而后更加愤怒地跳了起来。  
“他是他，我是我！”Jason高喊，“而我说要，所以给我小子。”  
而偷麦片的小男孩扮了个鬼脸，跑掉了，只留下Jason在原地七窍生烟。  
即使Dick不会承认，他很高兴Jason最终没法得到那盒印了放大号蝙蝠侠头像的麦片。但他知道自己并不高兴看到Jason闷闷不乐的样子，于是Dick温柔地握住了男孩的手，像一对儿真正的情侣一样，而后轻声问：“所以，我能拿我的Alpen了么。”  
Jason脸红了，他试图抽回自己的手，而Dick并没有松开，与此相反，他将手指伸进了男孩的指头里，更加牢固地纠缠在一起，男孩冰凉的手指被他小心地握在了手心里。  
这让Jason脸红到了耳朵尖，男孩迅速地从货架上把那盒Alpen扔进了购物车，并假装并没有注意到他们握在一起的手，率先推开购物车，向前走去。  
这奇妙极了，Dick喜欢这感觉，将男孩握在手心里，在自己熟悉的城市、熟悉的商店里转圈，他用另一只手与Jason一起推着购物车，享受Jason难得的安静，哥谭像是某种神奇的、唯有通过龙卷风才能到达的国度，给他们施加了奇妙的魔咒，他们谁也没有说什么，但却默契地再也没有松开手。  
当Dick回过神来时，他们已经第三次路过收银台，而购物车里并没有再增加任何商品。  
“我想——呃——我们也许可以结账了。”Jason提议，依旧红着耳朵，他的手指现在没那么凉了，但用同样的力度紧紧地回握着Dick的手。  
“哦，我想是的，”Dick心不在焉地回答，有些恋恋不舍，但Jason突然出离愤怒的大喊打破了他的享受。  
“嘿！把我的麦片还给我！”Jason冲对面的男孩大叫，而抱着麦片的男孩迅速回过头与他们对视了一眼，便泰然自若地戴上了耳机。  
Dick及时抱住了因为愤怒而几乎要从收银台上翻过去的Jason，而后无奈地安抚：“Jay,那不过是一盒麦片，我确信我们能买到更好的，你知道，他们明年也许还会制作，你知道的，毕竟蝙蝠侠是哥谭的——我们的——英雄。”  
Dick没法不注意到自己声音里的苦涩，是的，他苦恼地想，人们总会制作蝙蝠侠的玩偶，蝙蝠侠的麦片，而人人都爱蝙蝠侠，谁不是呢。只是他总是没法儿控制地希望Jason可以把视线只放在自己身上。  
这丝毫没有说服Jason，男孩暴跳如雷，Dick丝毫不怀疑倘使不是自己在这儿，Jason绝对要把收银台拆掉，而后踩着废墟冲过去。  
为他们解围的是对面的小投机分子，在他将麦片放上收银台后，有些困窘地从口袋里掏出了几张皱巴巴的纸币，和一些硬币，而那显然不够，收银员冲他摇了摇头，即使隔着半米的距离，Dick也很容易地看出对方的沮丧。  
Jason冷静了下来，事实上，他现在幸灾乐祸极了。抱着手，Jason狡猾而快乐地微笑着，任由Dick独自完成结账的工作，自个儿绕了个圈，耀武扬威地堵住了收银通道的出口，而后高抬着下巴，不可一世地看着对面因贫穷而受苦的无产阶级分子。  
而无产者摘掉了耳机，愤愤不平地瞪了Jason一眼，在摸遍了全身的零钱后，从口袋里掏出了最后两张皱巴巴的纸币来。  
“没关系，”他对有些犹豫的收银员说，“我可以走回去。”  
而后他抱着麦片，得意地推开Jason，扬长而去，留下再次目瞪口呆的Jason瞪着对方的背影，像是恨不得要将那可恶的小投机分子生吞活剥。  
直到他们坐进那辆仍旧沾满冰雪、看来十分狼狈的劳特莱斯里，Jason依旧大声不满地抱怨。  
“我真不敢相信，他就那么走掉了，就像一个——一个——一个混球。”Jason少见地展示了自己词汇量的贫乏，气愤地捶打着车窗，即使Dick再三安抚也毫无作用。  
“你知道，也许他真的很需要那盒麦片。”Dick无奈地试图用一只手为男孩系上安全带，“我以前就曾经用一盒最喜欢的麦片做圣诞节晚餐，一个人窝在Motel里看电视，等着平安夜表演完的父母们回来。事实上，那会儿我真的挺需要一盒麦片的。”  
Jason冷静下来了，他小心地看了一眼Dick，而后抿紧了嘴唇。  
“好吧，”Jason恶狠狠地诅咒，“但他最好别让我再看见。”

命运显然并不垂青夺人所好者，在他们不得不停在两个街区外的红绿灯时，步履蹒跚抱着麦片的男孩正从他们的车窗后方缓慢地走来。  
冬天的哥谭冷极了，男孩带着手套和雪地靴，走得小心而缓慢，并不时茫然地停下观察路标，看起来十足像是一个流落街头的落魄小流浪汉。他胸口挂着的相机总是不时磕碰着他的膝盖，让他显得愈加沮丧而疲倦，甚至有些害怕。  
Jason迫不及待地从车窗里探出头去大喊：“嘿——麦片小偷！需要送你一程吗？”  
男孩显然认出了Jason，他试图继续像之前一样无视Jason的挑衅，但显然眼下一辆劳特莱斯里的顺风车对他来说是一个不小的诱惑，于是他犹豫而谨慎地停在半米远的地方以保证自己远离Jason的身体接触范围，而后警惕地开口：“你想要什么？”  
“当然是属于我的东西。”Jason回答得理直气壮，而后注意到男孩冻红的鼻尖，犹豫了片刻，又问，“你的父母呢？”  
“他们走了，不在这儿。”男孩缓慢地回答，而后揉了揉自己的鼻尖，Dick注意到Jason沉默了片刻。  
而后发生的事情顺理成章，Dick一点儿也不怀疑Jason会做出这个决定，当Tim警惕地抱着自己的麦片爬进劳特莱斯的后座不过15分钟之后，Jason就决定他们绝不能让这个叫Tim的小混球悲惨地度过圣诞节，一个人独自在半个哥谭之外的小公寓里吃着麦片看着电视。  
Tim没有拒绝他们的邀请，事实上，他看起来对此期待极了。甚至埋头掏出了手机，迅速地打开推特。Jason注意到Tim为麦片拍了一张照片，这让Jason又开始咬牙切齿起来。  
“你在干什么？”  
“发推。”Tim回答，依旧埋头打字，全然顾不上抬头保护自己的麦片，“告诉我的伙计们我得到了Wayne家少爷们圣诞晚餐的邀请——你们的脸好认极了。在一辆劳特莱斯里，和今年最后一盒weet-bix限量版麦片坐在一起。”  
而后男孩谨慎地抬头又看了一眼Jason，迅速地补充了一句：“但我不会把它给你做访客礼物。”  
Dick不得不站起来，用双手抱住Jason以免愤怒的罗宾2.0彻底毁掉Bruce的座椅，这会儿他们已经离开了闹市区，Tim依旧镇静地继续自己的推特，这行为让Dick对他的勇气刮目相看。  
当他们终于驶进Wayne大宅时，Jason差不多已经在愤怒的叫喊和对Bruce车前座的折磨中消耗掉了全部的怒气，他成功控制住了徒劳而可悲地凝视那盒麦片的行为，而只是气咻咻地跳下车，恶狠狠地跺着脚下的积雪，像只愤怒的罗宾鸟儿一样扑楞着翅膀，跳进已经闪烁着温柔的暖黄灯光的古宅里去了。  
Tim慢条斯理地爬出了车，挠了挠自己的头发，而后向Dick一脸歉意地耸了耸肩。  
“我很抱歉让你的男友生气，哥们。”他抱紧了自己的麦片，一脸严肃，“但这是2018年最后一盒蝙蝠侠麦片，我不能让给他。”  
说真的，尽管这令自己变成了个混蛋男友，但出于某种微妙的心理，Dick十分认同这个行为，更不用提就对麦片的爱而言，他对Tim颇有些惺惺相惜的意思，于是他只是拍了拍男孩的肩。  
“你看起来是个聪明的小子，什么都知道。”他说，“你总会知道自己在做什么，而那是你的决定，那值得每一个人的尊重。”  
“哦，你真好。”Tim回答，Dick注意到他有一双与Bruce颇有些相似的眼睛，闪着探寻而若有所思的光芒，“你能说这话真的超好。我想我以后都不会忘记这些。”  
然后他向Jason消失的方向走去，有些宽大的黑色风衣在初临的夜幕下如同翅膀张开。


	2. 【中】

Dick是对的，Alfred从不会疏于准备，他甚至丝毫没有为多余的访客而感到惊讶。  
“很荣幸为您服务，Drake先生。”Alfred甚至连眉毛都没有颤抖，“我恐怕您不得不委屈自己与我这个糟老头子坐在一起啦。”  
他眼下坐在Bruce的左手边，Jason已经安稳地就座于右侧，Tim斟酌再三，丝毫没有犹豫地跑向了Alfred身侧的椅子。  
“这是我的荣幸，”他少见地涨红了脸，向Bruce鞠躬，而后向Alfred拘谨地伸出了手，”我是说，Wayne先生对普通市民的关怀令人感动。”  
“这可说不好，像你这样的小混球可不算什么普通市民。”Jason忍不住插嘴，他抱着胸，假装没有在看对面的位置，这让他看起来像是一个向监护人诉苦、受了委屈的孩子，Dick安抚地握住了他放在餐桌上的手。  
Bruce的微笑一如既往地迷人，他微微颔首：“我很高兴你能赏脸加入我们的家庭聚会。”  
当刀叉开始碰撞时，Dick意识到这是他拥有的为数不多的、大家脸上都挂着笑容的家庭晚宴之一，Bruce从不是个擅长安慰人的家伙，他只会用他那张英俊的脸，忧心忡忡地盯着彼时正沉浸于父母亡故回忆的Dick,而后在Alfred苍白而无力的玩笑中度过一个徒有其表的圣诞晚宴。  
而Jason似乎为这张餐桌带来了一些前所未有的、温暖而愉悦的氛围。  
他大笑着称赞Alfred的每一道食物，并为其作出点评。  
“它看起来像是被揍了一拳的谜语人，”Jason评价的是在他盘子里的牛油果酱龙虾尾，“我是说，我在电视上看到过他的样子。”  
“并且，”他迅速地把龙虾塞进了嘴里，这让他的台词变得含糊不清，“这尝起来就跟揍他的感觉一样帮，酷毙了。”  
而后他意识到自己说了什么，于是涨红了脸，迅速地将嘴里的食物咽了下去：“我是说，我并没有揍过他，但我知道我肯定会爱死那感觉的，谁会不想揍那个混球呢。如果有机会我们都该去试试。”  
他用握着叉子的手在空中挥舞了一下，险些划到了Bruce的手，但年长者丝毫不以为意， Dick注意到Bruce的嘴角弧度似乎有了细微的变化，不是Bruce一贯那么迷人、完美而轻佻的微笑，而确乎是属于Bruce的、发自内心的微笑。  
“我确定有机会的话我会想试试的。”Bruce说。  
这成功让Tim变得没那么拘谨了，男孩的眼神热切起来：“哦，我也想。”他插嘴，“谁能不想呢，就像蝙蝠侠和罗宾。”  
Jason几乎微不可见地挺了挺胸膛，颇为骄傲地重复了一遍：“对，就像蝙蝠侠和罗宾。”  
“有些人说他们是法外之徒。”Dick若有所思的评价，“显然没有法律、或者是任何事可以约束他们，你们没法知道他们只是为了自己开心去揍人——还是别的什么。”  
Jason瞪大了眼睛，而后又咀嚼了几下嘴里的食物，含糊不清地抗议：”那又有什么问题？揍那群恶棍开心极了！”  
Dick不知道应该如何向Jason传达那些似曾相识的、复杂的情绪，所以他只是深切而担忧地看着男孩，这让他觉得自己仿佛变成了那个曾经的Bruce，Tim解救了他们。  
“我有时候在想，”Tim若有所思地说，“你知道的，也许我们可以去应聘这份工作。”  
“啊哈，”Jason的注意力被转移了，“所以你是支持‘蝙蝠侠团队’论的？”  
Tim看起来意外的兴奋，这让他看起来并没有之前那么谨慎了：“哦是的，我不太确定蝙蝠侠，但我认为那儿绝对是有超多“罗宾们”的。”  
他从背包里抽出了平板，而后迅速地打开了自己的私人相册，向他们展示一些意外地清晰、角度明确的黑影。  
“我们都知道罗宾套装升级过，所以颜色从不会是一样的，”Tim舔了舔嘴唇，双眼闪烁着狂热的光芒，“但身高不会，事实上，在我13岁以前——事实上我从10岁时就拍到了第一张罗宾照片。”  
他迅速地翻过平板照片，向他们展示了看来远比其他照片要模糊的一张路灯下的、斜倚着路灯、姿势花哨的罗宾照片。  
Dick在Bruce意味深长的眼光下掩饰地咳嗽了一声。谁不想在自己的女孩面前表示自己最酷的一面，他承认自己常常将罗宾服用于“不适当”的场合，但是他对天发誓他不止一次瞟见Bruce的蝙蝠装上沾了口红印，Bruce可吓唬不了他。  
Tim显然没有注意到他们微妙的眼神交换，他只是迅速地滑动着相册，直到翻出了一些黑红相间、相对模糊的罗宾身影，其中一张的罗宾正快速从哥谭的路灯下跑过，明亮的灯光为他留下了清晰的剪影。  
“年龄的增长不会让身高逆向改变，事实上，你们可以看出，这位罗宾明显比起前一位，身高要矮上一大截。”Tim高举着平板，向餐桌上的其他人展示自己的照片。  
Jason看起来像是受到了严重的冒犯：“什么？！一大截？我确信才没有你说的那么多——”  
“不，有那么多。”Tim坚持自己的意见，他将两张照片调了出来，放在一起，这让不同罗宾的影子显得更清晰起来。  
“那是有原因的，”Jason高声抗议，“第二张里罗宾明显在奔跑——这会让他看起来矮一些。”  
他激动得跳了起来，甚至站到了椅子上去，努力指着平板上右边的照片，“何况罗宾装不一样，也许第一套罗宾装鞋子的厚度更厚。”  
“不，那没有什么厚度。”Dick感到十分有辩解的必要，“正如照片上能看到的，那鞋子薄得硌脚。我确信升级后的罗宾装反而改善了这个问题。”  
“它没有！升级的材料更优秀——那减少了套装的厚度，如果你有注意到，就会发现新罗宾服下罗宾的动作更灵活！因为那材料该死的更薄——还超冷！毫无保暖效果，这当然只会让鞋底更薄，而绝不可能更厚！”Jason涨红了脸反驳。  
Tim诧异地看着他们，而后更热切地放下平板，搓了搓手。  
“我不知道你们对此有这么深的见解，”他露出了肃然起敬的表情，“事实上，很少人会注意到这一点——我是说，有不同的罗宾这件事。”  
Alfred高高的挑起了眉毛。  
“而更加事实上的事实是，”老人家慢条斯理地开口，“我从来都不知道你们对罗宾装有这么大的意见。”  
Jason的动作僵住了，他迅速地冷静了下来，飞速地跳下了椅子，而后规矩地坐回了自己的位置。  
“不，我确信不是罗宾装的问题。”他低头看向自己的餐盘，假装专心切着自己的龙虾，“我确信——那只是……只是灯杆的问题！看在上帝份上，那绝对不是一根灯杆，第二根绝对要比第一根高很多！”  
Dick打了个激灵，多年过去，他依旧难忘Alfred的煎饼的滋味，于是他选择将关于灯杆的抗议咽了回去。  
“我认为，哥谭的灯杆是制式的。”Tim若有所思地说，天哪，他居然在认真思考这件事，Dick忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“我们能吃双面人了吗？”Jason指向奶酪牛排，对于转开话题一脸坚持，“我觉得它要凉掉了。”

在成功吃掉了谜语人、双面人、小羊排和火鸡肉之后，就连Bruce也开始微笑起来，他甚至听从Jason的建议用生菜叶子裹住沾了番茄酱的雪松木炙牛肉整口送到嘴里，Dick和Alfred也照做了，留下Tim摇着头，坚定第用刀叉切着自己的牛排。  
Dick觉得自己很久没这么大笑过了，红酒、美食、壁炉和暖气让他产生了一种自己并非身在哥谭的错觉，他头一次感受到哥谭可以是温暖、柔软而好闻的。他喜欢身边Jason身上传来的姜饼和食物的味道，微笑的Alfred和Bruce让他几乎认为自己又一次身处三宫幻境，甚至连Tim看起来都不像一开始那样拘谨了，他红着脸，开始发表一切他关于蝙蝠侠与罗宾的推论，男孩对罗宾的恭维成功消弭了Jason的愤怒。  
“罗宾是这世界上最酷的东西，我是说，蝙蝠侠当然也很伟大，但他给了像你我这样的年轻人一个——一个参与到保护自己城市的途径。”Tim热情地倾诉着，“是的，他剥夺了我们的借口。让我们想到，哇，还有一个那样的年轻人在外面，冒着被杀死、或者残疾的风险从事这些工作，我们就会想到要做到我们力所能及的。”  
Bruce只是停下了微笑，他双手合十，认真地倾听着男孩们的讨论。  
“你力所能及的工作不过是学习和食物，”Dick忍不住插嘴，他抚摸着身边的Jason的后背，杀死和残疾的单词刺痛了他的内心，“罗宾很酷，但我有时候想，也许，他不必冒那么大的危险，这对他来说一点儿也不公平。”  
“这世界上再没有比那更公平的事情了，”Jason大声抗议，“我是说，正常像罗宾那样的男孩，只能在街头上被人推来搡去，被殴打，天知道他有多么想离开那种悲惨的生活。蝙蝠侠给了他机会，那一天一定是他一生中最棒的一天了。”  
说这话时，Jason并没有回头，他热切而崇拜的眼神看着Bruce，而Bruce只是深深而静默地回望着，而后平静地回答：“我当然希望蝙蝠侠在此之外为罗宾提供了足够的、必要的保护。”  
Dick了解他，他深信自己远比Jason了解这个沉默寡言、不发一语的Bruce，Bruce的评价给了他安慰，但这对于Dick而言远远不够，他深知这份工作没有任何保障措施可以让Jason彻底远离危险，他揽着Jason的肩膀，内心苦涩。他明白自己不能剥夺男孩的工作，但又迫切希望男孩可以远离这些，在他并不宽敞的公寓里大呼小叫，打游戏、上学，为校园恶霸和大学奖学金而抱怨，而后他或许可以加入自己成为一名警察，他有这么多可以教他的——他远不必重走一个必然的、自己几乎已经确定的危险路径。  
“你们想玩游戏吗？”Alfred及时打断了他们的谈论，“作为晚餐后的消遣，以前我们通常有人数不足的苦恼，但眼下感谢德雷克先生的加入和Dick少爷的拜访，我确信我们可以享受一些晚餐后的娱乐节目。”  
Bruce对此不置可否，而Jason兴奋极了：“什么？出去揍坏人屁股么？”  
“不，我确信即使是蝙蝠侠与罗宾也需要圣诞节假期。”Alfred从移动餐台下取出了一些单面塑胶纸片来，分发给了男孩们，而后他埋头在上面写了些什么，贴在了Bruce的脑袋上，这让Jason几乎是立刻就大笑起来了。  
“哇哦——B，我从没见过你这么蠢的样子。”Jason捂着肚子，就连Dick也无法抑制自己不怀好意的微笑，是的，还能有什么比蝙蝠侠的脑袋上写着蝙蝠侠更可笑的呢？Dick不怀好意地想，倘使哥谭的罪犯们看到一个脑袋上贴着标签的蝙蝠侠出现要作何感想。  
Tim没有参与他们的大笑，事实上他对一切有蝙蝠字样出现的东西都兴致勃勃，眼下正仔细地观察着Bruce的脸，好像要把富有男人的脸盯出一个洞来。  
“孩子们， 规则是这样的。Bruce老爷会提问关于眼下自己身份——而眼下身份，我指的是写在他脑门上的身份——的问题，你们只可以用是或不是来回答，如果没能在15个问题内猜中他眼下的身份，就是输掉啦，他会喝光酒杯里的酒。当他猜中时——或者机会用完时，我们可以一起大喊，你是谁，而他会回答，我是谁，我是——”  
Alfred停下了说明，而后示意Bruce开始。  
Bruce清了清喉咙，脑袋上的标签让他看起来有些可笑，他的第一个问题是：“我住在哥谭吗？”  
“是的，你是。”Jason仍旧在大笑，他抢先回答。  
“我是一位名人吗？”  
“是的，你绝对是。”Tim一脸严肃地回答，对于游戏规则显得十分上心。  
“我有工作吗？”  
“是的，你有。”  
Bruce举起了酒杯，而后向他们露出了微笑，而Jason拉着Dick快乐地大喊：“现在，你是谁？”  
“我是蝙蝠侠。”Bruce沉静地回答，蓝色眼睛投射出了冷静而震慑的光芒，这让餐桌上有一瞬间的静默，而后Tim由衷的赞叹打破了沉默：“那可真像。”   
Dick不知道自己是该评论蝙蝠侠不是哥谭唯一的名人还是反驳蝙蝠侠不是哥谭唯一有工作的名人这点，但Alfred示意Jason为他贴上标签，而Jason举着笔看起来有些犹豫。  
“我什么都能写吗？”他发问。  
“是的，你甚至可以写哥斯拉。”Tim抢在Alfred之前发问，憋红了脸，“他们有次在我脑袋上写上了nerd，你们敢相信吗！我宁愿他们写上哥斯拉——或者皮卡丘。你可以先确认一下他们是不是在你脑袋上写了一个人类的身份，我说真的。”  
Jason显然一点儿也没有觉得这有什么值得吃惊的，又或者是对于哥斯拉和nerd之间的联系感到十分疑惑，但他眼下被思考身份占据了全部注意力，沉默片刻后，他咬着笔杆，飞速写下了一个单词而后贴上了Dick的脑袋。  
Dick衷心期望自己看起来没有Bruce那么蠢，但Jason盯着他吃吃笑的样子让他忘记了这个担心。  
“好吧，所以，我是个人吗？”Dick发问。  
这问题显得有些微妙，Jason张了张嘴似乎打算回答什么，而Bruce抢在了前面：“不，你不是。”  
“好吧，”Dick不是对Jason的词汇量有什么意见，但他眼下真的联想不起Jason会写些什么，“那么，我随处可见吗？”  
“是的，某种意义上来说。”Tim犹豫地开口。  
好吧，那至少告别了哥斯拉和皮卡丘，Dick心想，依然毫无头绪，他从车辆猜到动物——甚至连蝙蝠侠的面具都猜到了——因为Jason拼命冲他眨着眼睛让他产生了自己与在场的某些人物有特殊关联的错觉，而后他在大家哄笑的你是谁声中认命地撕下了标签。  
看到标签的那一刻他感到整个人被温暖的爱意和被欺骗的不快撕裂，这让他表情扭曲。  
“告诉我，”他愤怒地向Bruce发难，“是我漏了一节语法课还是怎么的，在哪个宇宙里，恋人不是一个人类？”  
“哦，大家都知道什么动物都有可能成为恋人，”Bruce慢条斯理的回答，“尤其是是那些完全不懂得分辨关爱幼兽、甚至在自己的族群里交配自己的后代的动物们也会有恋人。别把这当做针对你，Dick，这只是一个游戏。”  
如果不是Jason斜靠过来抱着Dick的腰，像撒娇一样噘着嘴，Dick觉得自己一定会像Jason一样跳到椅子上，抢过Tim的平板狠狠砸Bruce那张英俊的脸。  
“我能替你喝掉一半。”Jason说，看起来有些难过，但微妙地又很渴望，“我的错。我没玩过这个游戏，没想过不能写这些含义模糊的单词。”  
这该死的根本就是Bruce针对我，Dick在内心愤怒地呐喊，但他没法让Jason一直这么抱着自己，即使这感觉不赖。他愤愤然举起酒杯，一口灌掉了剩余的红酒。  
接下来的游戏进行得十分愉快，Alfred成了戈登局长、憨豆先生、James Bond 和烤炉——他趁机向Bruce提出了自己需要一个新的烤炉，而Bruce借用Tim的平板立刻给Alfred下了单。Bruce则分别成了闪电侠、海王，甚至是超人，最后一个标签让战无不胜的男主人好一阵表情僵硬。  
Tim则又一次成了nerd——这是Jason的手笔，当Tim一脸茫然地顶着标签四处张望时Jason笑得几乎要滚到长桌底下去，而后是海少侠、哥斯拉（Tim只花了三个回合）和罗宾，偷看到Jason写下这个标签时Dick颇有些惊讶，而Tim显然对此同样惊讶，当他试图说出这个名称时他不敢置信地直直盯着Jason，直到收获一个高傲的点头。  
“我是罗宾——”Tim兴奋地撕掉标签挥舞着，他没有喝酒，但他显然对此高兴得要命，“我会是个棒极了的罗宾。”  
“只是不会有现在这个这样棒。”Jason咧嘴大笑着评价，而Tim高兴得根本没听到这话。  
轮到Dick时Jason吸取了教训，他篡改了每一个人递给Dick的标签，这让答案变得好猜得要命，分别是夜翼、夜翼、夜翼，和夜翼，直到Dick已经不想再猜下去了，Jason一脸担忧地看着自己的表情和Bruce不怀好意的微笑让他恨不得再跳上桌子，从多媒体室搬来巨幕彩电猛砸蝙蝠侠的脑袋。  
Jason的表现糟糕到Dick简直怀疑他是故意的，他没能猜中皮卡丘，这不奇怪他甚至都不知道那是什么，也没能猜中神奇女孩——看在上帝的份上Dick可是曾听Jason喋喋不休了好几个月神奇女孩有多辣，几乎要让他吃醋了，Jason甚至没能猜中罗宾。  
“如果这是啤酒就好了，”在喝第五杯时他砸吧着嘴，不无遗憾地说，而后又一口喝掉了所有剩下的酒，酒精让他平时苍白的脸颊变成了玫瑰色，看起来可爱极了。  
但Dick不能让他再喝下去了，不然他恐怕自己会有失礼数在餐桌上就这么亲上去，他从Jason手里夺下了酒杯。  
“你出局了，”Dick宣布。  
“什么！这游戏还有出局这么一说？”Jason不甘心地大叫起来，他求救地看向Alfred。  
Alfred转开了目光，而Tim突然的惊呼化解了老人的尴尬，他高高举起了平板，眼下这会儿已经11点多了。  
“我们可以看跨年节目，”Tim建议，“不是哥谭电视台的，是一个关于蝙蝠侠信息的YouTube博主。”  
他光速点开了一个频道号，Alfred为他接过平板，连通了餐厅的投影。  
屏幕上出现了几个穿着蝙蝠侠装的主持人，而他们眼下正面面相觑，看起来有些不敢置信。  
“好吧，我们将要宣布一个——非常劲爆的新闻。”其中一位蝙蝠侠犹豫着说。  
“非常劲爆——事实上，我们也直到现在才接到这个消息。”  
“呃——我们接到一位姓名首字母为S的女士的热线，她声称她这儿有一件可以追溯到蝙蝠侠身份的东西。”  
“一件——底裤。”  
餐厅里传来了巨大的咣当一声，Tim打翻了他面前的餐盘，而Dick和Jason坐在原地，目瞪口呆。  
“你认为她洗过这件底裤吗？”其中一位主持人有些不敢置信地开口。  
“她特别声明了她从不为男士清洗内裤。”蝙蝠侠主持人一脸愁苦的表情让Dick有点想笑，然而Bruce几乎凝固了的背影让他正襟危坐，“所以，这上面或许留下了蝙蝠侠的DNA，足以追溯到——呃——蝙蝠侠的身份——”  
“这位S姓女士还要我们为蝙蝠侠传递一条口信，事实上，她是这么说的，‘抱歉啦，B，最近手头有点紧。我会把这当做你给我的圣诞礼物。’，然后，她宣布将在这里进行拍卖。”  
“拍卖这条底裤——起拍价8万美元。”  
“那可真是价值不菲的圣诞礼物，哇——等等，居然真的有人给我们竞拍信息了，这位首字母缩写为O.P的竞拍者愿意出价9万美金，说真的？哇等等——又有新的竞拍者了，这是谁——”  
Bruce推开了餐椅，风度翩翩地鞠了个躬。  
“事实上，我很抱歉地想起，Wayne科技里有一些突发事务要去处理。”Bruce神色严峻地说，“为我们的小客人安排一间卧室，Alfred,容许我失陪片刻。”  
Dick终于是没有忍住，爆发出一阵大笑，Jason迅速跳了起来。  
“需要我跟你一起去吗？”男孩摇晃着问，他看起来有些微醺了，但还谈不上醉。  
“不，我能处理得好，毕竟我可是蝙蝠侠。”Bruce沉默了片刻，而后回头看了一眼餐桌上的男孩儿们，露出了几不可闻的微笑，“圣诞快乐，孩子们。Dick，你应该享受你的圣诞节，毕竟你现在已经是某些人的恋人了。”  
Jason又摇晃了几下，而Dick站起来拥抱住了他。   
“我会的。”Dick意有所指，幸福地收拢了手臂，“但是，不管发生了什么，圣诞快乐，Bruce。”  
“圣诞快乐。”Tim热切地附和。  
而后他们听到了午夜的钟声，因悠远而显得温柔。


	3. 【下】

Jason并不睡得十分安稳，当他在迷糊中清醒过来时，恍惚正听见窗外传来两声钟响，里头伴随着一些窸窣声。  
那很可能是Bruce，Jason想，他决定下楼去给他一个拥抱，告诉他自己有多么感激这一切，让他得以拥有自出生起就从来也不曾梦见的圣诞节。  
然而，当他轻手轻脚地摸入客厅时，他又看到了叫他十足气恼的一幕。  
“小混球，你在干什么！”他气恼地压低了声音，像只愤怒的老鹰一样扑向了自己的圣诞礼物——眼下在Tim的手上好好的抓着。  
“我不是——”Tim看起来有些慌乱，他迅速地扔下了礼物举起双手，而后将它一脚踢开，又因此被绊了几下，看起来十足无辜，“我没有——”  
“你逊毙了，”Jason轻蔑地发出一声轻哼，“我就没见过你这么笨手笨脚的小贼。”  
他迅速地抢过了自己的圣诞礼物，犹疑了片刻，而后迅速地扯开了封口——这有些困难，他不得不耐心地解开封绳，这让他瞧见了里头因为被攥了许久而变得有些皱缩起来的麦片盒一角。  
“哇哦——”Jason有些语塞，他挠了挠头发，红了脸，“那——”  
“我只是想，你看起来真的很想要它。”Tim同样涨红了脸，这让他们之间的氛围看起来有些微妙，“——我想让你知道，好吧，哥们，你挺酷的。我并不常有机会跟人谈论这些，你知道，他们会管我叫Geek——nerd，不管是什么，我很高兴有人知道这其中的有趣之处。我是说——“  
Tim走近了几步，有些犹豫地伸出手试图拉扯礼物袋的边缘，他舔了舔下唇，”你有没有注意到那盒麦片的图案——”  
“有罗宾，”Jason迅速地回答，双眼在黑暗的起居室中闪闪发光，“事实上他们常常拍到蝙蝠侠——但罗宾还是第一次，与蝙蝠侠一同出现在商品包装上。”  
“是的，那棒极了。”Tim热切地看着它，“但是其实我已经买了一盒了，你知道，我只是想收藏另外一盒。但我现在改变主意了。”  
“你必须得知道，”Jason看起来肃穆极了，“那些管你叫nerd的人蠢透了，你超聪明的哥们，超酷。”  
他快乐地伸出了拳头，但 Tim没有回应，事实上男孩看起来十分谨慎，他甚至后退了几步，这让Jason又恼火起来了。  
“嘿，你在那儿干啥呢，胆小鬼。”他又嚷嚷起来了，“回来，我又不会吃了你。”  
“你也许不会,”Tim慢吞吞地回答，又后退了两步，“但有些人我可说不好。”  
在Jason迷茫而不知所以的眼神中，男孩做了个鬼脸，而后飞快地跑开了。  
Jason跳了起来，他试图转身，但抱在怀里的礼物挡住了来人，这让对方发出了一声闷哼。  
“哦，”Jason几乎要将礼物扔下逃开了，然而见到恋人的欣喜教他忘却了其他，他伸出双臂去拥抱Dick的脖子，礼物掉下来砸到了赤着的脚背上，让他忍不住扭曲了表情弓起身来。  
Dick的嘴角终于弯曲了起来，Jason的狼狈让他哭笑不得，没法儿再恼怒。他搂住Jason的腰，以免男孩向后摔落过去，而后亲昵地轻吻他的鼻尖。  
“看来你拿到你想要的东西了。”Dick不无醋意地踢开了礼物袋，这招来Jason不满的尖叫声。  
“看着点，那可是2018年最后一盒。”Jason不满地皱起了鼻子，这让Dick忍不住继续向下亲吻了过去，但Jason已经全然只关心起自己的礼物来，他盘腿坐了下去重新抱住了自己的礼物。  
“你知道，你每天都可以看到Bruce，”Dick也盘腿坐了下去，欲言又止，莫名的不安感促使他握住了Jason的手，多余的力道让男孩忍不住低哼了一声，“或许他不会介意单独给你一张照片，哪怕是签名照。”  
Jason抬脸，错愕地看了Dick而后跪坐起来，重新拥抱住Dick摇晃着，压低了声音以他所能的轻柔低喊：“你是个蠢货，Dick，蠢透了。那是给你的，笨蛋。”  
他有些手忙脚乱地从礼物袋里将那盒已经有些皱了的麦片翻找出来，而后翻了过去，给Dick看麦片的背面角落。Dick注意到蝙蝠侠披风的空隙里闪现出一些明亮鲜艳的明黄色，尽管模糊不明，却确乎是罗宾的影子。  
“我才不会要这吃这蠢透了的玩意儿——我是说，如果有Alfred的食物，谁会想要吃这玩意儿？它尝起来就像我以前吃的过期法棍。但是你总是要在冰箱上扔上一排麦片，或许你可以留一盒在那儿，放在最前面，这样每天你回到家——别用那蠢透了的眼神看我，我当然看得出来——你总是第一件事就会去拿那些麦片，我没法一直在那儿，但是我希望你那会儿能看见Bruce，或者是我，我们很想念你，我很想念你，即使Bruce不说，我知道他想念你，比你所能想象得到的最疯狂的幻境里还要更想念你。”  
男孩炙热的呼吸萦绕在Dick的颈窝里，带着红酒馥郁的香气，比呼吸更炙热的爱意和来自家人的温暖把Dick柔软而紧密地包围起来，让他几乎要因为过多的幸福而窒息。他紧紧地拥抱住Jason，亲吻他裸露在外的每一寸肌肤，那对碧绿的瞳孔，因酒精变得柔软而酡红的脸颊，柔软而蓬松的短发，一切的一切此刻看在眼中都可爱透顶。  
Dick在童年时也与大多数男孩一样幻想过自己的守护天使，或许是红发的，活泼的，有着柔软的玫瑰色脸颊和动人笑容的女孩儿，好闻得要命，温暖极了。  
他想过自己的守护天使会以怎样的方式来到身边，但他没想过，正如那些俗套的、古老的传说，那些守护天使们悄然来到你身边，在圣洁的圣诞节展露出他们美丽而洁白的翅膀。  
他疯狂地亲吻着男孩苍白的脖颈，胸口，促使Jason发出难以压抑的喘息。  
“Dick,你是个蠢货，”Jason呻吟着，他的脸颊变得更红了，在柔软厚实的地毯上不安地扭动了几下，而后靠上了那棵巨大的圣诞树，Dick几乎是毫不犹豫地重新拉近了他们的距离，更加疯狂而热烈地亲吻起男孩来，不是那些挑逗的、充满了技巧的吻，Dick忘记了一切那些曾经引以为傲的小把戏，他只是疯狂而热切地倾泻着自己每一份想与恋人融化在一起的欲望，他撕咬男孩的下唇，纠缠男孩的舌头，让Jason柔软得像要融化在自己的身下。  
“唔——你——”Jason在接吻的间隙大声喘息，“——你的吻技——也糟透了。”  
Dick只是咧嘴笑了，他将手指探入Jason宽松的睡裤里时，感到那儿已经变得炙热而迫不及待了，Jason的身体或许一直很敏感，但从未像今天这样热切地回应。  
“所以你显然更喜欢糟糕的吻技，”Dick抵着男孩的嘴唇，他们说的每一个词儿都是交融在一起的呼吸，他撑着树干，过分剧烈的动作让那棵挂满了槲寄生花环、彩带的圣诞树剧烈地摇晃着，散落一地零碎。  
Jason眯起眼睛，他用左手勾住了Dick的脖子，轻柔而挑逗地用舌头摩挲Dick的下唇。  
“哦是的，那让我感觉棒极了。”他低声说，将呼吸喷在Dick的脸上，而后用右手向下探去，握住了Dick的阴茎。  
Dick并没有阻止他的动作，他甜蜜地享受着男孩手指的服务，发出享受而色情的呻吟声，Jason谈不上多么擅长这件事，但紧随其后的、可期许的美好足以让他硬得要命。  
他重新将男孩拉进怀里，躺在柔软的猩红色地毯上，在散落的彩带和槲寄生的包围中重新拥抱在一起。Jason总是不安分地扭动着，这让他们在地毯上时刻不停地改变着位置，翻滚着，谁也不肯松开彼此的身体，直到身体的每一个部分都相互紧贴，汗液和唾液都难分彼此。  
他们就在那儿，在一地的碎落槲寄生与因翻滚而缠绕在身上的彩带包围里头，像疯了一样地拥抱、亲吻，直到Jason分开的双腿紧紧绞缠在Dick的腰上，发出不耐烦的邀请声。  
“进来，Dick。”Jason呻吟着，男孩儿的头发因出汗而湿漉漉地贴在了他额头上，绿色的眼睛仿佛是被汗水浸透一样鲜亮，“我想要你。”  
Dick试图支起身子，他意识到自己什么也没带，但缠绕在他们身上的、那些散落的彩带阻止了他，他意识到俩人被那些彩带缠了起来，但 Jason的呻吟声让他不那么想要挣脱这些束缚。  
“别走——Dick，”Jason呻吟着，“我想要你，罗宾，哥哥，Dick,什么都好，我想要你在我的身体里，我想跟你在一起。”  
“我就在你身边，”Dick回应，他重新俯身去亲吻男孩，眼下他把那些Bruce的教诲都抛到九霄云外去了，他的男孩央求自己进入他，还有什么比这更能让他失去理智呢。他试图用一根沾满了唾液和汗液的手指进入Jason的身体，但即使是对Dick而言，这也是不可能完成的任务。  
眼下他们赤身裸体，全身滚烫地贴在一起，阴茎硬得疼痛不已，却离任何卧室、床头柜及一切可能放有必须用品的地方都至少隔着一层楼梯或者是一个大厅，即使是Dick也难免感到一筹莫展。  
“等下……哈……看看……你的礼物……袋。”Jason喘息着，他盲目地伸出手试图摸索身边的礼物袋，那不难找到，毕竟Alfred只准备了四份礼物，Dick很容易地看到了属于自己的那份——系着蓝色彩带，谢天谢地，Alfred是如此传统，以至于他一直坚持用红色针织袜套来做礼物袋而非那些包装盒，这让Dick很轻松地获得了他的礼物，他毫不费力地在里面摸出了一瓶润滑油。  
“你送的？”Dick喘息着，试图给男孩做好准备——这不容易，紧紧缠在他们身上的彩带让他们很难以分开哪怕分毫，他拥抱着男孩，在一通不得章法的摸索后，设法在男孩的后庭里塞进去了一根沾满润滑油的食指。  
从身体后探入的手指让Jason有些猝不及防，他发出了甜腻极了的呻吟声，而后又对因姿势而无法深入的手指发出不满的咕哝声。  
“不——我看到Alfred放进去的。”Jason扭动着呻吟，“我猜他依然习惯为你做好一切准备。”  
Dick不知道自己是否该停下来片刻以表达自己对老管家的谢意，还是为Alfred如此笃定自己会在圣诞期间需要这些物品而感到无言以对，但Jason紧贴住身体的每一次扭动和他自个儿阴茎的疼痛让他没法继续想下去。  
“感谢Alfred,”Dick咕哝，他试探地地放进了第二根手指，天，即使是他也没尝试过在这么艰难的姿势下做爱，紧紧缠在他们身上的那些该死的彩带让他没法自如地像以前那样调整男孩的姿势以便自己进入，当他笨拙地试图在自己看不见的状态下摸索男孩的入口时，Jason发出了毫不客气的低笑声。  
“你知道，我从没想过你也能这么可爱。”  
如果不是被紧紧地捆在一起，Dick觉得自己一定立马兴致全无，但眼下的Jason太过诱人。那些紧紧绞缠在男孩身上的红色、黑色的——天知道为什么圣诞节会出现黑色的彩带——束缚让男孩看起来色情极了，那些苍白的皮肤上因为过紧的绑缚而出现的勒痕以及因疼痛而全身紧绷的身体在昏暗的月色下泛出象牙般的光泽，像是毫无底线的色情油画。  
从男孩几乎要把自己生吞活剥下去的眼神里，Dick丝毫不难猜测自己看起来又会是什么样子。  
当他终于放进第三根手指的第一指节，并笨拙地拧动着试图更深入一些时，他们的小腹和男根不可避免地彼此摩擦着，让Jason发出了难以忍受的低声呐喊，男孩后仰了脖子，像绝望的猫一样发出呼噜声。  
“操你的Dick，把那些该死的手指拿出去，给老子进来。”  
Dick不能更同意这句话了，然而他现在完全没法看到两人身体相接的地方是什么模样。他发现自己并没有想象中那么熟悉Jason的身体，这种莫名的新鲜感让他性致更甚，他甚至觉得自己又变成了那个在晚上偷偷溜出去的男孩儿，用尽全身解数试图让恋人对自己印象深刻。  
“好吧，”Dick抽出手指，在条件允许的情况下尽量将两人的身体微微分开了一些，得以将自己的阴茎触碰到男孩的私处，没法瞧见那儿的认知让一切感受变得比平时更加清晰。  
他能感到男孩紧致而结实的臀部中间那柔软、滚烫而又湿润的凹陷，随着自己阴茎的滑过剧烈地收缩着，像坚硬的牡蛎里柔软多汁的肉穴，如果情况允许，Dick甚至感到自己有一种俯身下去咬上去的冲动。  
第一次他没能成功进去，这让Dick自己也脸红起来了，那触感太过疯狂，让他发出了压抑着的喘息声，Jason体贴地并没有再继续抱怨，而是同样努力地调整着身体，紧贴在一起不断互相摩擦的姿势让俩个人都因快感和渴望而陷入疯狂，在几个来回之后——Dick觉得自己仿佛尝试了一个世纪，Jason几乎要咬着他的锁骨哭出来了。  
“嘘——Jay，那没关系，”Dick轻声安抚着男孩，他搂住男孩的尾骨又用力尝试了一下，阴茎上突如其来的被柔软、紧致而滚烫的肉穴包围的感觉让他几乎立刻就能射出来。  
Jason发出了一声饱含了快感的尖叫，有那么一瞬间Dick觉得自己似乎听到门厅里传来了脚步声，然而紧随其后的寂静和阴茎上传来的快感让他瞬间忘记了一切。  
他开始抽动身体，捆在他背后的装饰带不断地被绷紧，摩擦着他的皮肤带来轻微的刺痛感，这让身体里的快感积聚得更快，但同样让他无法像以前那样完整地贯穿男孩，让男孩因快感而发出忘情的尖叫声。  
眼下Jason像一只发情的鸟儿，因为他快速而短促的抽插不断发出低声柔软的呻吟，他拥抱着Dick的肩膀，抚摸着他的头发，配合着Dick的每一个动作，为Dick的每一次爱抚所战栗。  
“哦Dick——”他低声喘息着，“Dicky——”  
Dick觉得自己几乎可以永远就这么做下去，他甚至没有像以前那样试图控制男孩的快感节奏，而Jason出乎他意料之外的耐力也同样让他感动，他沉醉在男孩的怀抱里，在遥远而静谧的三声钟响中一起射了出来。  
不像以前那样是充满了疯狂的尖叫的、快感的，伴随着迅速而来的空虚感，他们只是发出了柔软而满足的呻吟声，而后在一片快感带来的空白余韵中紧紧贴着彼此的额头，喘息着亲吻。  
直到Dick感到男孩的额发已经变得有些凉下来时，他才恋恋不舍地试图支起身体，而背部猛烈传来的紧绷感让他想起了一个一直都没有思考的问题。  
“不觉得这彩带有些太结实了吗？”Dick忍不住发问，他试图挣扎了两下，看在上帝的份上，也许他的确在Bruce的逃脱课上开过小差，但圣诞彩带？  
Jason发出了一声嗤笑。  
“你该运动了Dick，”他拧动着身体试图从Dick的身体底下钻出去无果，瞪大了眼睛，他不敢置信地发出了一声呐喊，“操！”  
“是什么让你认为自己比一个专业的杂技运动员更有机会挣脱？”Dick高高挑起了眉毛。  
“那么作为一个甚至没法在做爱时调整自己下半身平衡的专业体操运动员，你有何高见？”Jason气咻咻地反唇相讥，他又徒劳地扭动了几下，彻底放弃了努力。  
“Ouch，”Dick觉得十分受伤，他大度地无视了男友的小肚鸡肠，“我觉得——也许——我们需要把剪刀。”  
“然后就这样光着身子一路滚到厨房去？”Jason嘟起了嘴，一脸嘲讽，“去吧，别忘了在完事后给我一刀。”  
Dick不得不承认这是个蠢主意，他徒劳地试图又扭动了几下，而后慢吞吞地提议：“我想……我的膝盖以下似乎还是自由的。”  
“你想让我的屁股夹着你的鸡巴，然后这样一路走过去？哇哦，”Jason干巴巴地回答，“你真是个天才Dick。”  
这描述十分粗俗，但是Dick觉得自己意外地受挑逗，他觉得自己应该在开始下一轮之前解决这个问题，于是他不再理睬Jason的抱怨，而只是自顾自直起身来，Jason发出了一声尖叫，而后拼命挣扎了起来。  
“嘘——嘘——”Dick努力试图安抚Jason，他抚摸男孩的尾骨，“我们必须得解决这个，否则我们得在这儿躺上一晚上，明天等着Alfred——或者Bruce来解决，你不会想要这个的对吗？”  
Jason不得不承认Dick是对的，尽管他眼下咬牙切齿，十分愤怒，但还是放弃地重新抱住了Dick的脖子，并紧紧地闭上眼睛。谁让他是分开双腿的那个人，这会儿可不用面对怎么走到厨房去的问题。  
这对Dick来说却十足是个难题，他的小腿仍然是自由的，但抱着Jason可不是一件容易的事，至于那仍然享受着特殊待遇的阴茎，这对它来说就更不好受了。他艰难地维持着身体的平衡，用尽可能大的步伐艰难地挪到起居室的门口——谢天谢地，厨房就在大厅的另一个角落里，至少他不用维持着这个姿势上楼梯。  
而在他艰难地挪动到大厅的一半时，不合时宜地脚步声方法从楼上传来，这让俩个人都瞬间僵在了原地，Jason甚至不安地扭动了起来。  
Dick甚至不知道该为自己还是自己的Dick感到悲哀，然而随着脚步声的远去和Jason丝毫没有安分下来的动作，Dick感到他的Dick显然处在一个十分抗议的状态。  
“那是谁？”Jason惊恐地勾着Dick的背，压低了声音，不安地扭动着，“Bruce还是Alfred？放我下来，Dick。”  
“我很乐意那么做，如果我能。但那得是你别再动了，”Dick几乎是从牙缝里咬出这句话，“除非你想在客厅里来一发，你我都知道这儿的叫声能传到整个Wayne大宅里去。”  
Jason显然不想，男孩恶狠狠地瞪了Dick一眼，而后重新安静下来，但他把Dick抱得更紧了，过分紧挨着的身体让Dick几乎喘不过气来，因紧张和恐惧而紧绷的臀部结结实实挑逗着已经过了不应期的男根，Dick觉得自己似乎已经硬起来了。  
坚持住，Dick想，不过是十几步路了，你遇到过比这更糟糕的。  
Dick的确成功证明了自己，事实上他觉得自己年少时积累的经验在这种场合下居功甚伟，借着料理台上的照明灯剪开彩带后的Jason发出了一声尖叫。  
“我不敢相信！这是新的塞隆材料——”男孩大喊，“他们刚给我升级了制服，我不知道他们居然把多余的材料剪开了做彩带？”  
“也许他们试图测试材料的坚韧性，顺带一提，相当出众。”Dick无暇顾及男孩的抱怨，他眼下真的硬起来了，看在上帝的份上，他的恋人在整整半分钟内都在用屁股紧紧地夹着他的鸡巴——原谅他的粗俗——这太他妈的非人待遇了，当他将男孩拦腰抱起时，Jason仍旧不敢置信地盯着手中的彩带，不断发出咕哝声。  
直到他的后背靠上厨房的门时，他才注意到Dick的某些部位，这让他有些迷糊，但仍然配合地搂住了Dick的脖子。  
“为什么不是料理台？”Jason问，有些不舒服地扭动了一下。  
“首先，Alfred会因此而在整整一周内拒绝提供任何食物，即使是Bruce也不得不屈尊去叫外卖，别问我怎么知道的，你不会想知道。”Dick停顿了一下，“然后，我觉得我很有必要证明自己在做爱时的下半身平衡。”  
“哦，”Jason眨了眨眼睛，涨红了脸，“事实上，我觉得刚刚的一切已经足够证明了。我确信我们还可以回到楼上去，我的房间就在右手边第一间。”  
“不，”Dick感到自己的脸上爬上了满意的微笑，他顺手锁上了门，“相信我，厨房对我来说是个更熟悉的地方。”  
这是在Jason感到熟悉的硬挺进入身体前，与Dick交流的最后一段完整的对话。

第二天清晨时Dick仍旧准时起床，作为警长的工作让他养成了固定的生物钟，当他习惯地进入餐厅试图跟Alfred问好时，他惊讶地发现Bruce也在那儿，衣衫不整，Dick不得不怀疑他是不是又丢了条新的内裤在S姓女士那儿。  
他试图提醒Bruce这件事，于是他在餐桌上坐了下来，啜了一口咖啡，而后斟酌着开口：“事情解决了么？”  
“一如往常。”Bruce平静地回答，他的着装显然无损于自己的优雅，盯着晨间报纸，哥谭的花花公子也啜了一口咖啡。  
“你知道，在羞耻之路上，很多人会变得健忘。”Dick试图继续话题，他谨慎地选择着措辞，“有时候我们或许需要，呃，提醒自己不要犯重复的错误。”  
Bruce放下了报纸，他镇静地将报纸折了起来，而后深深地看了Dick一眼，清了清喉咙。  
“是的，你的确提醒了我。”  
他从餐桌的另一端扔过来一张纸片，Dick及时接住了，那看起来像是一张邀请函，Dick迅速地扫了一眼标题，上面写着LGBT性知识讲座。  
“因为某些非常规的原因，我想我在你童年期疏忽了许多对你应有的教育，事实上，我可以做得更好。”Bruce站起了身，“在你们的未成年朋友离开之前他向我建议了这个讲座，据说这是哥谭最权威的LGBT组织成立的定期教学活动。所以我替你报了名。”  
Dick努着嘴，他试图努力消化这个消息，慢着，这意味着那脚步声是Tim?  
“另外，我想我不得不告诉你的是，”Bruce轻轻敲打着桌面，“尽管厨房和大厅只隔着一道门，但是出于安全警示的考虑，那扇门的隔音并不是十分的好，尤其是当你紧贴着房门大声叫喊时。”  
哦，Dick狠狠灌了一口咖啡，试图转移话题，“替我谢谢Alfred，和你的圣诞礼物。”  
这似乎又提醒了Bruce什么，哥谭首富前倾了身体，这让他变得几乎是蝙蝠侠而非是Bruce Wayne了。  
而后Dick又听到了熟悉的，属于蝙蝠侠的音色：“关于你昨晚没用安全套的事情，我想我需要重新再教你一遍关于安全套的重要性。哦，不要怀疑我监视你，事实上我不需要监视也一样可以知道一切，尤其是当Alfred会为你准备所有的安全套时，清点数量是一件十分轻易的事情。“  
“而你甚至不会清点自己内裤的数量？”Dick忍不住出言讽刺，他看到Bruce高高挑起了眉毛。  
某种意义上来说，这的确又是一个一如往常的圣诞节。  
充满了幸福、家人和蝙蝠教育的圣诞节。


End file.
